Memories of Her
by Crimson.Haven
Summary: Drabbles. Mostly written in the point of view of the guys. Light-hearted to angsty. Please blame the recent Steam sale for this.
1. See You Tomorrow

"Ikki-san."

Her soft voice was a reassuring voice in the myriad of adoration. I stopped, eyes focused on the stubborn young woman in the sea of false smiles.

I inclined my head for her to continue.

"See you tomorrow." Her words caught me off-guard, her tone so reassuring. As if the balm to soothe the harsh wounds of reality.

"Ah, see you." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. The women grumbled about around me, their petulent cries broken by her presence.

She watched, a serene figure observing the exchange before walking away. It was odd watching her slowly disappear in the distance. A strange tugging in my chest, constricting the very emotions I thought I didn't have anymore.

Tomorrow. I'll ask her.

* * *

 **Ikki : Story, Normal Ending.**


	2. You're Fine

"Wait."

My hands hold on to her small frame, a comfortable shape under my palms. She fits so well with me, a soft pliant body molded to fit my own.

I pulled her to my body, the warmth a welcome sensation to soothe the cool night. What was the dream again? I seemed to have forgotten already. Was that her hand trailing along my hair? Maybe.

She soothed the loneliness so much, why is she so good to me?

"Shin." Her voice is soft, calming.

I looked at her through the exhaustion, it had been a long day.

"It's all right, I'm here." She smiled.

Yes, you are. You're here. You're fine.

* * *

 **Shin: Story.**


	3. A Lullaby

Her small hands take the spectacles from me. It catches me off guard.

A smile in response, what a prize for the simple gesture. Had I known she'd smile so sweetly, I might indulge her more often.

"You need to rest." Her words are a comfort, a lullaby. A sigh escapes my lips at her soft command, I had only to succumbed to her desire.

Her small finger pulls me to the couch, soft hands so gentle in their guidance. No sense of logic can ever determine why she is here.

Why she is mine.

In my arms, no amount of theorems or algorithms could prove this was wrong.

* * *

 **Kent: AU! Story.**


	4. So Cold

Her hands are cold, pale. She hardly moves, her breaths nonexistent.

God, why?

The question plays on repeat in my end. I watch as she lay, embraced in death. Why? The word taunts me, leaving deep gashes in my soul.

You were so close and now, gone. Why? Had I cheated somewhere in the middle? Had I ever asked for more?

Maybe I had, maybe I did.

So cold. When will you be warm again? It's so lonely, please, wake up.

* * *

 **Ikki: Bad End 1.**


	5. Marry Me

"Hey."

She turned to me, cheeks flushed in merriment. I'm caught off guard, crimson faced.

The flowers on her hair make her more ethereal.

It was now or never.

I took her hand, and bent on one knee. Everyone gasped around us, her own eyes wide in surprise.

"Marry me."

She was the one I need, the one to make me free.

* * *

 **Shin: AU! Story.**


	6. Mine

Gloved hands loosened the tie, had it been this tight?

My own glasses slid far too often than I'd like. Maybe I'm thinking too much, this odd sensation an anomaly to my system.

Illogical.

How had humanity agreed to go through these kinds of customs?

Ikkyu had the gall to elbow me in this situation. I cursed softly, glaring at the man who calls himself my best friend. Dressed in finery, I can already tell the lot of women would flock to him soon.

Nevertheless, I turned to the entrance as the music started.

Had it always been this white?

The words died in my lips as I saw her. Dressed in ornate white and lace, she was more beautiful than I remembered her to be. She walked towards me, bouquet in hand.

I had to be dreaming as she stood beside me, eyes brimming with happiness.

"Mine." The words slipped from my lips, numb by any emotion I can contain.

And her own smile brought me home, "Yours."

* * *

 **Kent: AU! Story.**


	7. I Woke Up

I wake up to the warm glow of morning. It's so peaceful today.

Had it always been this peaceful? Aah, I want to sleep again.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Her voice rouses me from my dreams and I see the clear blue of her irises. Are we back? Is this my story again?

I raised my hands to her cheek, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Ukyo...?"

"Nothing. I'm happy I woke up."

* * *

 **Ukyo: AU! Story.**


	8. Warm

It's so cold.

Snow drifted slowly, piling up by my window. I should turn the heater on, unless I'd want to freeze myself to death.

I shifted the blanket, hoping to throw it off of me. As I made a move, Warm arms wrapped around my bare torso. Pale skin igniting my chilled flesh with a touch. I turn to my companion, she sleeps blissfully.

Stupid.

I pulled her to me, her smaller form complimenting mine. She murmurs sweet nothings as I pressed a kiss on her forehead. This was warm enough.

With the blankets wrapped around us and her arms cradling me, no night would be cold enough.

* * *

 **Ikki: AU! Story, Possible Good End scenario.**


	9. An Excuse

There's an adorable look of concentration in her face. Her hands hovered over the paper, a determined look in her eyes.

Was this a mad desire?

He sat upon the sofa, eyes focused on the woman who was doing her best to solve the puzzle he had concocted. Had it been Ikkyu, it would not be a problem.

Minutes passed as she mulled over the sheet, the soft taps of the pencil echoing through the room. She glanced at him at certain times but always found her gaze back on the puzzle.

Was it too difficult? Then again, he could not blame her. She was a psychology major after all.

With a sigh, he plucked himself off his seat. The mere action caused her to look at him, nervous. She was unsure of what she answered.

It was his cue.

He sat down beside her, taking her much smaller hand in his own and guided them to the piece of paper.

"Here's how you do it."

 _It was merely an excuse._

* * *

 **Kent: AU! Story.**


	10. Stop Calling Me

"Stop calling me brother." His voice was beyond breaking, how much courage does he need to muster to get through. She watches him with wide eyes, the bars keeping her safe.

The dazed look in his eyes could explain why but he just wanted to keep her safe. It wasn't his fault that she lost her memories right? He's just trying to help her make new one.

No one will need to harm her. He even placed her favorite toys to keep her company. Why was she bored? Did she not care for him enough?

It was aggravating him. He was trying so hard, why couldn't she understand.

She drove him mad, mad with everything that he felt for her.

"Please, just stop calling me brother." He sounded so broken.

* * *

 **Toma: Possible Bad End. I actually haven't played his route (or Kent's and Ukyo's) but he's the hardest to write since I only see him as yandere-niisan.**


End file.
